ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Familiarity Breeds Piercing Damage
}} Haley sets the cleric to sending a message to Durkon and then sets herself to killing rogues. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as chalk drawing) ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Cleric of Loki ◀ ▶ * Toby Transcript Haley and Celia stand near a chalk drawing of Durkon. Haley: Darn it, I can hear them moving around up there. Old Blind Pete must've sold us out. Celia: What?? Why didn't you know he would do that? I thought you were good at telling when people are lying! Haley: I am. I can usually tell by looking in their eyes. Celia: Oh. Right. Haley: You! Do you have any transport or combat spells prepared? Cleric: No, I was on temple duty. I've got healing, mostly. Haley: Then cast the Sending now. Cleric: It has a ten minute casting time, though! Haley: Darn it!! Haley begins writing on the wall. Haley: OK, here's what you're going to do. Celia and I are going out there to fight the Thieves' Guild. You stay in here. Lock the door behind us. Haley: Barricade it, too. They can all pick locks anyway. Haley: Start casting the Sending as soon as we're out...here's the message I want you to send. The message on the wall reads: Haley: Got it? Cleric: This dwarf, he can teleport here to save us? Haley: Not unless he multiclassed to wizard in the last few months Cleric: Then how is this going to help us against the Guild? Haley: Didn't say it would. I just refuse to screw up this chance to finally contact him. Cleric: Wait, I'm not going to just stand here and cast when I could be running to— Haley: We'll pay you triple. Cleric: —and you said his name is "Durkon", correct? I'll get right on this. Roy: At last, someone selling out works in our favor! Haley: Come on—you and I need to find a way to stall a few dozen mid- to high-level rogues for 100 rounds. Celia: A few dozen?!? I'm not sure we can survive that! Haley: Neither am I. That's why I told Durkon to bring enough diamonds. Celia: Haley—I'm an outsider! I can't be raised from the dead. Haley: You can't? Roy: You can't? Haley: OK, then... you hang back, try to stay out of the fighting if you can. Haley: *sigh* These are the people I grew up with. Even before I was in the Guild myself, both my parents were members. I'm going to know the names of every person I fight today. Haley: This is probably going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Toby: Hello, Haley. It's a shame things had to end up like this for you. Haley: Oh! Hey, Toby. Quick question, do you still run the Guild's dog fighting ring? Toby: Sure, but I don't see what that has to do with— Haley: Initiative! Haley: Sneak Attack! Haley looses two arrows into Toby, killing him. Celia: I thought you said this would be hard for you. Haley: Yeah, that was before I remembered that everyone I grew up with is an asshole. Haley: That's George at the top of the stairs. He beats his wife. Haley: Full attack! D&D Context * OutsidersSRD:Outsider Type cannot be raised from the dead using the same magic spells intended for normal living creatures. Instead, they must be resurrected using more powerful spells. * Haley once again uses her Sneak Attack ability to do extra damage. Trivia * The title plays on the famous proverb from Apuleius' De Deo Socratis (On the God of Socrates), "familiarity breeds contempt". Apuleius was a 2nd century B.C. Numidian who lived in northern Africa and wrote prose works in Latin. * This is the only appearance of Toby. External Links * 603}} View the comic * 94639}} View the discussion thread References Category:Uses Sneak Attack Category:Haley Runs Afoul of the Greysky City Thieves Guild